Tekken
Story The story of Tekken franchise follows the events of the King of Iron Fist Tournament, hosted by the Mishima Zaibatsu, where a plethora of characters try to win the tournament and gain control of the company. The conflict between the Mishima family serves as the main focus of the series plot, while exploring other characters motivations for joining the tournament and in aiming to control the Zaibatsu. |-|Tekken1= A worldwide martial arts tournament is nearing its finale, with a large purse of prize money to the fighter who can defeat Heihachi Mishima in the final round of the competition, with the contest being sponsored by the giant financial group, the Mishima Zaibatsu. The winner of the tournament will receive The King of the Iron Fist title and only one will have a chance at defeating Heihachi and taking home the prize money and fame. Kazuya Mishima is the main character and Heihachi's biological son. Kazuya was thrown into a ravine by his tyrannical father when he was just five years old, with Heihachi believing his son was too weak to ever inherit his conglomerate. As such he decided that if he were truly strong enough, he would be able to survive the fall and climb back up, lucky for Kazuya he survived, but barely from a fall that left him with a scar prominently visible on his chest. Fueled by hatred for his father, he enters the tournament to exact his revenge and into a vicious combat with him on the same field where Heihachi last struck down his own son and dropped him into a trench at the age of five. After a grueling battle which raged on for hours, Kazuya emerged victorious, with Heihachi's broken body laying on the ground, as Kazuya kneels down and lifted his father into his arms, walking to the edge of the same cliff from where his father had thrown him from. |-|Tekken2= Two years have passed and the Mishima Zaibatsu under Kazuya's leadership now has become even more powerful, soon after his father's apparent death. It is also revealed that Kazuya during that time he climbed back from the cliff he made a deal with the Devil, in order to become powerful and survive, although this would get retconned with Tekken 7. A message is relayed from the Mishima Zaibatsu fortress to news agencies all over the world, announcing the second tournament with a prize bigger than that of the first. Later it is revealed that Heihachi survived his fall into the ravine thanks to his superhuman durability and retreats somewhere to train more, in order to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 to reclaim his conglomerate and dispose of Kazuya once and for all. Kazuya near the end of the tournament would encounter a woman named Jun Kazama, whom he would have an intimate relationship that would later give birth to Jin Kazama, his son, that would take his role as protagonist of the series in the next game. His relation with Jun would have an impact on Kazuya, as the Devil and Angel (that was probably created upon his meeting with Jun) were fighting over his soul, leaving him unable to focus against his final fight with Heihachi, whom would defeat Kazuya and drop his body in a volcano. Part of the Devil inside Kazuya would try and possesses Jun unborn baby, but she stops him from doing that, as such Jun would raise her and Kazuya child alone. |-|Tekken 3= Fifteen years have passed, Jin Kazama became 15 years old and Heihachi formed the Tekken Force, a private army and security force of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and its supreme commander is the concurrent CEO of the Zaibatsu. Under his orders, the Tekken Force was excavating a Central American archaeological site when they discover a mysterious life form, Heihachi orders for the creature's capture, but loses contact with them and Heihachi finds only a field of corpses and destruction left, seeking to get the creature known as Ogre and obtain his power for the world domination. Disappearances occur throughout the world, mostly masters of martial arts, with one of them including Jun Kazama, whom senses the approach of Ogre, telling Jin all she knows of the past and if anything where to happen to her, he should go look for his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Proven to be true, Ogre attacks them, with Jin waking up to see his mother missing and their house destroyed, listening to his mother, Jin goes to find Heihachi, along the way, the part of Devil whom tried to possess him long ago branded his arm with a tattoo, a sign of the Devil mark taking him over now. Upon finding Heihachi, Jin tells his story about being his grandson and Jun son, along being attacked by Ogre, from which Heihachi soon realizes that Ogre looks for powerful fighters, so he takes care of Jin and decides to host the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 to lure Ogre. Four years later, on Jin Kazama's 19th birthday, the tournament starts and he enters in to get revenge on his mother killer. Ogre would be defeated by Paul Phoenix near the finals, a rival to Kazuya that battled him to a draw in the past, with Paul thinking he won leaving, as Ogre goes into his strongest form, True Ogre, that would get killed by Jin moments later. After the creature death, he gets ambushed and assaulted by the Tekken Force, then shot in the forehead by Heihachi, yet to his surprise, the devil gene within him awakens, partially transforming into his devil form and escapes, but not before smashing his grandfather head into the wall of the Aztec pyramid, flying away into the sky. |-|Tekken 4= Two years went on, Heihachi failed to capture Ogre, not willing to give up, he ordered his researchers to collect blood samples, skin tissue and hoof fragments left behind by Ogre in order to conduct genetic experiments, goal for Heihachi was to create a new life form by splicing Ogre’s genome with his own, however the research was unsuccessful. After extensive experimentation, Heihachi’s bioengineers came to the conclusion that the Devil Gene was necessary in order to successfully splice Ogre’s genetic code into another living organism, Heihachi learned that his own genome lacked the Devil Gene, although Jin had it, so he searched for him, but to no vail. Heihachi although discovered a photograph during his investigation that stirred his curiosity, a 20-year-old photograph with an image of a burnt corpse covered with laceration wounds, this was Kazuya body he threw into a volcano 20 years ago. Putting his resources to searching for the body, it led him to G Corporation, a cutting-edge biotech firm making unprecedented advances in the field of biogenetics research, which found his son body and experimented on it. The Tekken Force raided G Corporation’s maximum security research laboratory in Nepal and at the same time, a separate unit led by Heihachi infiltrated the underground research facility in Nebraska, where Kazuya’s remains were preserved, where unlike the Nepal facility, the operations in Nebraska were not going according to plan, as the storage room of what was kept of Kazuya had the troops getting blown away, with the camera on one of the soldiers helmet recording shown that Kazuya was alive. Ressurected by G Corporation’s research facility and offering his body as research material, to determine the true nature of the Devil that resided within him, Kazuya’s goal was to unify his two selves into one, theorizing that if he unified his body with the Devil, he would be able to truly harness its powers, then could finally take revenge against father and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Kazuya obliterated the heavily armed Tekken Force and vanished into the flames of the lab’s wreckage, leaving Heihachi infuriated and wanted to capture him, then came up with a plan and evil smile on his lips. The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, placed with the massive financial empire as the top prize was announced, it was a trap designed to lure Kazuya and also Jin who was training in Brisbane, Australia at the time to come in the tournament. Jin would get captured on his way to face off Kazuya at the tournament, as such by default Kazuya is declared winner and goes to battle Heihachi, he knew it though that his father was behind his son sudden disappearance at the tournament. After the battle between the two was over, they would walk to Hon-Maru, a massive temple in the middle of a forest, where Jin was held up, chained by Heihachi. The Devil takes over Kazuya mind and deals right away with Heihachi, then attempts to absorb Jin lost part of the Devil that went inside him, only for it to not work, Kazuya moments after that regains control over himself and makes the Devil become a part of his, which would lead afterwards with a battle between Kazuya and Jin. Defeating his father and shortly after his grandfather as well, then Jin started to grow wings on the back and tattoos on the chest ready to kill him, but a vision of his mother changes his mind and spares Heihachi, flying away once again. |-|Tekken 5= Immediately after Jin left, Kazuya and Heihachi, they are suddenly attacked by squads of Jack 4 robots, with the two working together as a team against non-welcomed guests, during the battle though, Kazuya betrays his father and throws him into the path of the army of robots, allowing him to escape. Heihachi would have the Jack's detonate in his face, blowing up Hon-Maru, while the secret agent Raven watches on top of the cliff the events, reporting into his headphone that Heihachi Mishimas is dead, something that later would be revealed to be false, as this old man just never ever dies for real. With news of Heihachi's supposed death, people believed that it would bring the end of the Mishima Zaibatsu, but unknown to many, is that the explosion broke the ground which led to the rubble and therefore enabled Jinpachi Mishima, Heihachi's dead father, after being resurrected by a vengeful spirit, to break free from the rubble of Hon-Maru and took control of the Mishima Zaibatsu. A month later, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 is announced, Jin after awakening in a forest that he thinks he destroyed and returning back to his home, would enter later on in the tournament to deal with the evil presence, Jinpachi in this case, that was triggering the devil gene in him and Kazuya would enter to make the traitors that sended the Jack 4 robots to attack him pay. Jin would come face to face with his rival Hwoarang, that he had a draw back in the day and fight him, but due to Jin being unable to control his Devil Gene at the time and also not caring that much for his fight Hwoarang as his main objective was to deal with Jinpachi, he would lose. Hwoarang win would be short, as his rival transforms into his devil form and beats him to near death, then later Jin continues back in human form in the tournament till he faces off against Jinpachi, whom he would defeat pretty easily and takes control of the Mishima Zaibatsu now, with a smirk on his face. |-|Tekken 6= With Jin Kazama as the winner of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, would declare world war 3, to the whole world nations using the Mishima Zaibatsu military power, meanwhile Kazuya Mishima has discovered the division of G Corporation that tried to kill him, takes his revenge by murdering them all, then takes control of it. With Jin sudden war that he started, Kazuya uses G Corporation as the opposition against the Zaibatsu, with people seeing G Corporation as its only saviour and Kazuya being viewed as a hero, although his true intentions are to kill Jin and steal his part of the Devil Gene to stop him interfering with his own plans for world domination. Using the good reputation given by the public to his advantage, Kazuya puts a bounty on Jin's head, dead or alive, furthermore Heihachi Mishima, after returning from being unconscious from the explosion of the Jack 4s in the previous tournament, seeks to reclaim his Zaibatsu from Jin. As Jin anticipated this Kazuya move, he announces the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 to rid himself of Kazuya and his other enemies once and for all, with the war causing chaos and negative emotions that would awaken Azazel, an ancient beast sealed long ago due to being a danger to humanity and part of Jin plan to fight Azazel and kill him, in hopes of escaping from the Devil Gene he was hating on. Lars Alexandersson, revealed later to be Heihachi illegitimate son, Kazuya half brother and Jin half uncle respectively, whom was working a leader of a Tekken Force squad, would begin his rebellion against Jin and in one of his missions he would lose his memory and find Alisa, an android created by Doctor Bosconovitch, revealed later to be made to serve Jin and to kill Lars, would join Lars on his journey to put a stop to Jin and Kazuya and the beast Azazel from destroying the world before its too late. When Lars recovers his memories after defeating Heihachi, he would eventually reach Jin and fight him to a draw and joins forces with Raven after Alisa was given a command that turned her against Lars. Defeating Azazel, located around some ancient ruins that suddenly showed up in the Middle East, he faces off Alisa and supposedly kills her, then battles Jin once more, this time emerging victorious, with Jin revealing his intentions of why he started the war, as well as not fighting seriously, in order to keep his energy for Azazel, thought to be defeated by Lars. In one last effort, Jin kills Azazel and sacrifices himself in order to do it, only to be revealed in the end that Jin was actually alive in the dessert, but unconscious and still having the tattoo on his arm after all he did. |-|Tekken 7= After Jin had gone missing, Nina Williams, his right hand, took control of the Mishima Zaibatsu, until Heihachi, upon discovering that Jin went missing from his clash with Azazel, decides to take his conglomerate back again and as soon as he regains control of it, he announces the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7. Between all this, Akuma, the master of the fists and a well known villain in the Street Fighter series, makes his appearance after all these years, to fulfill a promise to Kazumi Mishima before her death at the hands of Heihachi before Tekken 1 events, to kill her husband and son, for saving Akuma life. Akuma would show up and battle Heihachi, then they get interrupted by a squad of Jack 6 robots, work together to combat them and resume their battle again after telling his name and motives for attacking him, seemingly killing Heihachi after he used the raging demon on him, with a ki based attack. Leaving and heading to G Corporation HQ to kill Kazuya too, but since Heihachi never truly dies ever, would prepare an attack with a satellite weapon fired on the G Corporation building, however Kazuya, after he transformed into his devil form in his fight with Akuma and being recorded to the world in that state, in order to expose him, would be seen unharmed, but angered by his father actions. Kazuya would fire a laser at his satellite and make it fall on a town, causing its destruction, sparking hate on the Zaibatsu and thought they did this. In the end they would settle all that with their final battle in volcanic area, in which Kazuya reveals a much stronger devil form, while Heihachi responds to it by unleashing his full power, with this intense fight reaching its final conclusion, having Kazuya deliver a punch to Heihachi chest, killing him for real this time or till the next game comes out, and tosses his lifeless body into the volcano. Akuma, which wasnt seen since the G Corporation building got blown up way back, shows up in order to kill Kazuya, as he wont rest till he fulfills the task, which results in their battle, with Kazuya going in the devil form used to fight Heihachi earlier and Akuma goes to his Shin form. The result of the fight is left unknown to the viewer, but its highly hinted that Kazuya likely won, as Jin shows up at the end declaring that he is the only one able to stop and kill Kazuya, with the story still being far from over yet. |-|Tekken Blood Vengeance= The plot of the movie takes place between Tekken 5 and Tekken 6, with both Jin and Kazuya seeking information about a Japanese teenager named Shin Kamiya, who is currently a student at Kyoto International School (KIS), as Shin was formerly a high school student at Mishima Polytechnic School and was old friends with Jin, so in order to find Shin, Jin and Nina dispatch Alisa Bosconovitch to act as a spy, whilst Anna, Nina sister, who works for Kazuya, dispatches Jin's long-time friend and Mishima Polytech student, Ling Xiaoyu for the same purpose. During their investigation in Kyoto, Xiaoyu and Alisa form a friendship at the school, after this Xiaoyu sneaks into Shin's apartment at night whilst he's having a shower, learning about Shin was formerly a student at Mishima Polytechnic School and he was old friends with Jin, not just that, but also the fact Alisa has been sneaking into the apartment too, because she has a huge crush on Shin, revealed to a lie later. Xiaoyu makes an excuse that she also had a crush on him so she doesnt get in trouble. Anna gives Xiaoyu more info about Shin later on, along something about a mass disappearance happening at Mishima Polytech, with Shin and his class that they went missing a long time ago and only Shin escaping. The next day Shin is kidnapped and the two girls turn against one another upon Alisa finding out she was working for G Corporation this whole time, which eventually ends up with Xiaoyu kicked out of from a window, later Anna orders her to kill Alisa. When the two of them would have their fight, Anna shows up with soldiers from the corporation, Xiaoyu would help Alisa escape and turns against Anna, leaving together and rest at a mansion. Later learning that Shin and his classmates were genetically experimented on, except Jin, with both Zaibatsu and G Corp seeking the M-Cell from Shin, which gives immortality, with this being Heihachi doing. The girls arrive at Kyoto Castle later on, were they find Shin, Jin and Kazuya will arrive as well at the place, Heihachi shows up too and taunts Shin, before the boy would try to kill him, yet the old man would end him instead by breaking his spine. A battle between the three generations of Mishimas starts up shortly after, Jin after a hard fight would defeat Heihachi, Kazuya would then be next, where he goes into his true devil form, that was seen in Tekken 7 as well, forcing Jin to transform too, but Kazuya still holds the advantage. When Jin finally gets control of his devil form, he defeats Kazuya, telling to his son it isnt over yet. When Jin and Xiaoyu are reunited and have a small chat, Heihachi, who wasnt done yet, unleashes the spirits of the Kyoto Castle and controls a mountain sized Mokujin monster, with Heihachi having the upper hand on Jin even with his devil form. Alisa as a last resort move would send a rocket punch to a weak spot and Jin uses the opportunity to split the Mokujin monster in half with his laser, defeating it for good. Jin after all that tells Xiaoyu they will meet again and that he expects her to defeat him in the future, probably at an upcoming tournament. Power of the verse (WIP) Characters (WIP) Feats and Calculations for the verse (WIP) Category:Video game Category:Verse Category:Tekken